Police Riot
The Brute Police Riot is a law enforcement vehicle featured in Grand Theft Auto V. It is used by NOOSE and is called out once the player has reached a four-star wanted level. Design The Police Riot is a NOOSE transport vehicle. The design is similar to that of the GTA IV Enforcer, but comes with a square-shaped hood. It possesses standard "wig-wag" police lights, red and blue, though they are unique and do not appear on any other vehicle. The Police Riot has the NOOSE seal, and "National Office Of Security Enforcement," as well as the initials "LSPD" on its sides. This van can also hold two people on each side, like the Granger, which increases the van's capacity to eight. The Police Riot is based on the armored police vehicle Lenco Bear Performance Performance is abysmal. While it can achieve similar top speeds to average sedans, it takes a very long time to get there. The wide wheelbase does mean that you won't roll it on a road, though you might just fall off of the cliff and roll it anyway, since it can't turn very well at traffic speeds. The one thing you would use this vehicle for, really, is for its mass and durability. It weighs several tons, in a weight class including cement mixers and lorries, and thus unless you have one of those, or a tank, hitting it will only damage your own vehicle. It takes too long to destroy it with gunfire and a sticky bomb won't destroy it unless it it in contact or directly underneath the vehicle. Molotovs do literally nothing, nor does gasoline, and multiple grenades are needed to have any effect. RPG shots will destroy it, however, so do be mindful when approaching terrorists, who are surprisingly frequent in southern San Andreas. Overview Gallery PoliceRiot-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view. (Rear quarter view) Riot Police.jpg|The Police Riot on Rockstar Social Club. PoliceRiot-GTAV-Van.jpg|Front view of a Police Riot with lights on. Police Riot (Front &Side)-GTAV.jpg|Side view of the Police Riot. Locations GTA V *Spawns in roadblocks at a 4 and 5 star wanted level. When using explosives in the chase, these will appear often. GTA Online * Spawns at the Vespucci Police Station, Davis Sheriff's Station, Sandy Shores Sheriff's Station and the Paleto Bay Sheriff's Office (as of Patch 1.17). Trivia *Despite what its name suggests, the Police Riot only forms roadblocks. It will not deploy any NOOSE officers from the rear of the truck and only has one NOOSE driver and a passenger (passengers can also hang off of the side). In the mission The Paleto Score, an exception to this is made. For some reason, LSPD NOOSE teams use the FIB Granger instead. **In the same mission, dialogue reveals that they are the Bomb Squad. This seems to be the reason why they appear when explosives are used in normal gameplay. *The Police Riot is one of the strongest vehicles in the game, but like most vehicles, will falter when shot at with explosives, specifically, the Rhino's main gun or the P-996 Lazer's heavy weaponry. *Its engine sound is identical to that of the Enforcer from GTA IV, indicating that the two vehicles likely share the same engine. *Unlike other law enforcement vehicles in GTA V, the Police Riot utilizes a truck horn instead of the traditional police horn. *Although it is quite heavy, ramming the rear of certain cars while traveling at high speed with this van may cause the front of the vehicle to skid over the rear of the car you rammed, and even send you flying into the air. This may be a glitch, and has yet to be fixed. *There is a strange glitch wherein if a player saves a Police Riot, goes far away, returns, and then enters it, Body Armor will be awarded again. This will be a free supply of Body Armor if the player does this repeatedly. Technically, it can be done with similar vehicles (i.e. the Ambulance). *It is marked as both LSPD and NOOSE, so it is hard to tell which law enforcement agency it belongs to. It is likely a Los Santos division of NOOSE, as it bears some resemblance to the 3D Universe Enforcers (all labeled SWAT, but with different divisions, such LCPD, VCPD, and SAPD). * Like the Securicar, it is Sticky Bomb proof to a certain extent. * A certain visual glitch is present, when performing a jump, the player may notice the inner side of the front wheels are not textured, they are simply an open hole. ** This is present on the Enforcer in GTA IV, further more evidence of it being developed off the Enforcer. ** This is also present on the FIB Buffalo, in both GTA IV and GTA V, proving it was simply copied over to GTA V. Navigation de:Polizei-Riot (V) es:Antidisturbios de la policía Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Brute Category:NOOSE Category:Vehicles in GTA Online